


The accident part 1 & 2

by Storm (Stormyskies97)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 02:31:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14802684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormyskies97/pseuds/Storm
Summary: Dean leaves his girlfriend in the motel room while him and Sam go on a case with Case to babysit, things go south then south even more.





	The accident part 1 & 2

Glass shattered and flew in every direction, metal crunched all around me, I watched as the world outside the car spun.   
~~~~ 24 hours earlier ~~~~  
"I can't believe you right now! You let Sam go on every single case while I sit here and do boring research!" I yelled as they both packed their bags.   
"Relax beautiful it's a simple in and out ghost case." He said kissing my forehead, I crossed my arms over my chest.   
"Go on your hunt, Get out of my face." He laughed and ran a thumb down my face. "Sam get your brother before I kick his ass." Sam laughed and grabbed Dean's arm.   
"Come on. I need you alive Dean. I eventually want nieces or nephews." I watched as Sam dragged Dean outside and into the car. I waved goodbye as they pulled out of the parking lot.   
Once they were gone and out of sight I began packing my things. "Damn Dean thinking he can leave me here while he has all the fun. " I muttered to myself.   
"Who are you talking to?" Castiel's gruff voice caught me off guard, I jumped and spun staring at him. �"No one. Did he seriously send you here to babysit me?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe, no actually I could believe he would do that.   
"Yes. Dean wanted me to make sure you didn't leave and try to work this case. He thinks it's too dangerous for you." I laughed and sat in a chair.   
"Of course he does. He thinks every case is too dangerous for me." I said defeated, I just couldn't win.  
Cas sat across from me and took my hand. "He cares for you deeply {Y/N}. He doesn't want to lose you or even let you get hurt. He would lose his mind if anything happened to you." I sighed and nodded my head.   
"I know but he doesn't understand that I can take care of myself."   
Cas smiled. "He knows you can, he doesn't want to lose you to the hands of some monster." I could see what Cas was talking about, if I lost Dean to a monster and could've prevented it I'd lose my mind too. I sighed and pushed away from the table. �"I need to go for a walk and clear my head." Cas nodded and watched as I left the motel room.   
Once I got back to the room Cas was staring at me with his arms crossed. "Where have you been? Dean called and yelled at me cause you weren't here."   
I laughed and sat on the bed taking my boots off. "I went for a walk around the block. I'll call Dean and let him know I'm ok." Cas held his phone out to me before I could do anything else, I dialed Dean's number. �"Cas, you better tell me she's back and that you're with her." Dean answered slightly angry.  
"Hi Dean, yes Cas is here and yes I'm back in the room." I heard him sigh in relief.   
"Don't do that to me! I thought you ran off to come join us or go on your own hunt." I laughed and shook my head.   
"No Dean. I needed to go for a walk and clear my head. How's the case?"   
"Fine, just waiting for the right time."�"Hi {Y/N}!" Sam yelled  
"Hi Sammy. Why are you waiting I thought it was a simple in and out?"   
Dean sighed. "We thought it was, but, the monster had other plans."   
I laughed and laid on the bed. "Are you sure you don't need me? I'm sure Cas and I can help."�"No." Dean said as soon as the last syllable left my lips. I rolled my eyes and stared up the ceiling. �"I'm going insane, it's boring here without you." I could hear the smile in his voice.  
"You'll be fine. I'll be there before you know it."  
~~~ 3 hours before ~~~  
"He hasn't called in awhile Cas. Are they ok? What if they're hurt? What if they need me and can't call!" I freaked out, Cas grabbed me by the shoulders.   
"Relax. They're ok."  
I took a deep breath, I didn't even finish getting my breath out when my phone went off with Sam's ringtone, I lunged for my phone and answered it.   
"Sam! What's going on? Are you guys ok?"   
"{Y/N}, I need you to calm down and listen to me." Sam said, I could tell he was trying to stay calm for my benefit and maybe Dean's.   
"Ok, I'm calm. Just tell me what's going on."  
"I need you to come get us. We can't make it to the car."  
"What do you mean you can't make it to the car? What's going on!" I yelled at him, Cas placed a calming hand on my shoulder.  
"We're both too injured to make it to the car and you know how Dean feels about blood on his seats."   
"Where are you?"  
I grabbed my weapons bag, keys, and rushed out the door. I had to get to them before they got injured further.  
I told Cas to meet me there, that the boys needed medical attention and I would get there when I could. I drove as fast as the car would let me. I was pushing 85 mph when out of no where a truck came barreling towards me from the other side of the road. Glass shattered and flew in every direction, metal crunched all around me, I watched as the world outside the car spun. I knew the truck hit me and sent me flying into the barrier. I watched as my car slid to a stop upside down over the embankment.   
"Cas, help." I managed to squeak out.   
~~~ Cas' POV ~~~   
I was tending to Dean's wounds when I heard {Y/N}'s voice ring in my head. I stood up and began walking toward the road. �"Cas? Where are you going?" Sam asked.   
"{Y/N}'s in trouble, she never prays to me."   
Dean's head wiped in my direction so fast. "Where is she!?" He yelled.  
I concentrated hard to pinpoint her exact location. "Ten minutes away." Dean ran to the car as fast as he could.  
"Dean, breath, clam down. She'll be ok." Dean glared at Sam as he put the accelerator all the way down to the floor as he peeled off the side of the road.   
~~~ Dean's POV ~~~  
I had to get to her as fast as I could. I couldn't lose her, not now, not this way.  
"What did she say Cas?" I asked glancing in the rear view mirror.   
"Just asked for help." He said coolly.   
"Dean, she's strong. She'll be ok." Sam said trying to calm me down, I shook my head. �"We should've never called her. We should've only called Cas." I was freaking out imagining everything that could've happened to her.   
We pulled up to an intersection. Cops had already stopped all traffic, I seen a truck with a smashed front end and shattered glass around it. I jumped out of the car and ran forward. �"Sir, I need you to get back to your vehicle." An officer said holding a hand out in front of him.   
"My girlfriend was involved please, I need to see her, I need to be with her. Please." The cop gave me a sorrow filled look.   
"We haven't recovered her yet. Only the car." I rushed passed him to look over the embankment. Her car laid upside down, smoke was billowing from her car, glass and metal were everywhere. People were standing around it picking debris up, another group of people were searching the wood line, I rushed forward and began looking with them.   
"Sir, you can't be here. This is a secured area." One of the officers said as she approached me, I shook my head.  
"I can't. I have to find her, I can't lose her."   
She placed her hand on my shoulder. "I know this is hard, but, I need you to wait up on the road while we look. Please, I'd hate to have someone handcuff you and place you in their cruiser." I sighed and walked back up to the road. I leaned against the Impala waiting for some kind of news.  
"We've got her!" Paramedics rushed down with a gurney and first aid bag. Sam grabbed my arm to keep my from getting in the way.   
"Make room! We have to get to the hospital now!" A paramedic yelled as he carried her up the embankment. She was covered in blood, and dirt. I couldn't make out any of her injuries, all I could tell was she was unconscious and possibly not breathing. Stay with me baby. Don't you dare leave me. I thought as I climbed into the driver seat.   
I sped down the road after the ambulance, I tuned everyone and everything out as I drove. "I should be in there with her! She doesn't know I'm behind her, she thinks I'm hurt and in trouble." I rambled on as I drove, I was freaking out.  
"Dean, she's going to be ok. Just breath, you freaking out isn't going to help anything. Once we get to the hospital they will do everything they can to get us in to see her." Sam said calmly, I passed the ambulance and drifted into the hospital parking lot and into a spot. I jumped out of the car and ran inside.   
"Can I help you?" The receptionist smiled at me.  
"My girlfriend was brought in by ambulance, do you know the wait time till she gets a room and I can see her?" She pursed her lips and shook her head. �"If she's from the car accident there's no telling. I'm sorry. You can have a seat and wait if you want." I nodded my head and took a seat in the waiting room.  
I watched as doctor after doctor, nurse after nurse, came out and talked to families, to everyone but me. I held a small cup of coffee in my hands and my leg bounced up and down with anxiety coursing through my body. I didn't like sitting around not knowing what was happening to her while I wasn’t around to protect her.  
"Dean, you need to eat something. You haven't eaten in a few hours." Sam said holding out a sandwich, I shook my head and pushed it away.  
"I'm not hungry." He sighed and sat down across from me.   
"Winchester?" A soft voice nurse asked as she walked over to us.  
"Yeah." I stood up.  
"She's out of surgery. I'm sorry no one came out sooner but, her surgery took longer than intended. She lost a lot of blood, has a few cracked ribs, a broken leg, a fractured arm, and a minor concussion. She's going to be ok, she's in a medicated coma right now till she heals a bit and her body starts making blood on its own." I immediately sat back down after her first sentence.  
"Can we see her?" Sam asked, everything became small background noise. She was seriously injured and it's my fault. �"Dean, come on." Sam said grabbing my sleeve, I stood up and followed them down the hallway.   
"If you need anything please don't hesitate to come get me or one of the other nurses." Sam thanked her as he opened the door. To see her laying in that bed hooked up to all those machines. I collapsed to my knees, Sam and Cas helped me up and into a chair by her bed.   
"{Y/N}, please don't leave me. I love you." I held her hand as the beeping of her heart monitor filled the room.   
The Recovery Part2  
The nurses and doctor came and went and nothing changed. She wasn't recovering as fast as they liked. As the days passed she made little to no progress.   
"Dean, you need to eat. We don't need you in a room for malnutrition." Sam said holding out a sandwich. I took it and ripped a small chunk off.  
Nothing was the same without her. I missed her smile, her laugh, her voice, her hugs, I just missed her.   
"It's not the same." I muttered. Sam and Cas looked at me slightly confused.   
"She'll be ok Dean. She's a fighter and you know that. Don't give up hope." Sam said as he placed his hand on my shoulder.   
"She's fighting. She's not giving up." Cas said as he placed his hand on her forehead. I kissed her fingers and held her hand in both of mine.   
"Don't you leave me." I whispered as I tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.   
~~~ Sam's POV ~~~   
Seeing Dean so broken like that hurt. It was possibly the worst thing that could happen to us, to him, to them. The worst part about it was that there was nothing I could do except make sure he eats, showers, and sleeps. I had to keep Dean together or he'd fall apart completely now since {Y/N}'s in a coma. Hell, Cas only lets Dean know that she's trying which isn't much for keeping him alive until she wakes up.  
"Dean, please go shower. You're starting to stink and I know when she wakes up that's the first thing she's gonna say to you." I patted his shoulder, he nodded his head and went into the bathroom. I turned my attention towards Cas and glared at him.  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" Cas shifted in his seat uncomfortably.  
"I get that you're helping in your own way by telling him that she's fighting and trying to get back to us. But, you need help him too, make sure he eats, stays hydrated, and showered. When she wakes up we'll be the ones getting yelled at for him not being taken care of while she was unable to." Cas sat up straight in his seat and nodded his head.  
"I will try. I'm sorry Sam, I didn't know."   
"I know Cas. It's why I'm saying something now. Dean needs us to look after him while he looks after her."  
As if on cue {Y/N} started coughing, Dean stepped out of the shower, nurses ran in and ushered us out of the room.  
~~~ {Y/N}'s POV ~~~  
I was suffocating, choking on something and I couldn't get it out no matter how hard I tried.  
"Relax miss, I know it's hard and scary right now, but I need you to calm down." A nurse said placing a calming hand on my arm. �"Slowly take it out then put the nasal cannula on." I could feel them pulling a tube out from my throat and placing one around my ears before setting it in my nose. My lungs stopped screaming for air and my throat no longer felt like something was stuck inside. I struggled to open my eyes as footsteps left and entered, I felt Dean take my hand like normal and kissed my fingertips.   
"You scared us love." He whispered as he smoothed my hair back. I managed to open my eyes slightly, I glanced around and seen Dean at my left side, Sam and Cas at my right.   
"I'm sorry guys." My voice barely audible. All three head looked at me with small smiles on their face. Dean leaned forward and kissed my head. �"Don't be sorry. I'm sorry we called you like that, sorry that we didn't bring you along. All of this could've ben avoided if we took you with us." Dean rambled, I placed my hand over his mouth before he could say anymore.   
"Dean, I'm alive that's all that matters. You thought you were protecting me and keeping my safe by leaving me in the motel room with Cas, I get that. But, stop blaming yourself because someone doesn’t know how to drive." He smiled at me and kissed my hand again.  
"I'm so glad you're back. I couldn't babysit him anymore." Sam said smiling, Cas sent him a look.  
"What was that about?"   
"Nothing." Sam said hurriedly.  
"Lies. Tell me now."  
"Sam yelled at me for not helping take care of Dean. All I was doing was telling Dean that you were fighting and being messenger." Cas said as he stepped out of Sam's reach.�"Samuel Winchester, how dare you be so rude. Cas was doing his best in the situation. He helped by giving Dean hope. SO what you had to make sure Dean did everything else, you're his brother that's your job." Sam's shoulders dropped and he hung his head slightly.   
"I know. I'm sorry." I smiled at him, I looked around the room at my small family.  
"You guys really do fall apart without me huh?" I asked jokingly, they all chuckled.  
"We do. We can't function without you love. We can't take care of ourselves without guidance from you." I laughed and squeezed Dean's hand.  
"When can we go home? I'm ready to be over this hospital crap."�"I'll go ask." Sam said as he left the room.  
"What happened? The police and witnesses told us but I wanna know from your perspective." Dean said, concern in his eyes.  
"I don't remember much. I remember a truck coming from the right side of the road, metal crunching, glass flying everywhere, going over the embankment upside down. Other than that I don't remember much. What are my injuries?"  
"Cracked ribs, a broken leg, fractured arm, and a minor concussion. The doctors have been making sure you were healing but Cas did more for you than they did." Dean said nodding his head in Cas' direction. I looked over at Cas who smiled sheepishly.  
"Thank you Cas. I really appreciate it."   
Before Cas could say anything the door opened, Sam and a doctor walked in.  
"Hi. So glad to see you awake, a pleasant change from being a sleeping beauty." The doctor laughed as he stood at my side.   
"We're all glad I'm awake too. So, when can I go home?"   
"Let me go over some of your paperwork, I wanna take some x-rays and when I get those back I'll let you know. But, you've healed quit amazingly so I think you can go home today or tomorrow at the latest. I'll go put those orders in." He walked out and shut the door behind him.   
We waited for ten minutes before they carted me off to get the x-rays taken. We sat in the room for about fifteen minutes before the doctor came back in, face buried in his folder.  
"Well, good news is you get to go home today. Bad news, You need to use crutches and a cane until you get that cast taken off and till your ribs heal a little more." I squeezed Dean's hand.  
"I don't care as long as I get to go home today. Thank you doc." He smiled, nodded his head and walked out.  
"See it's all good. I know how much you hate hospitals but are you sure you wanna go home today, you just woke up from a medicated coma." Sam said concerned, I glared at him.�"You heard the doctor Samuel, I'm clear to go home." He held his hands up in mock defense. I chuckled and placed my hand on my side.  
"Don't make me laugh it hurts still."  
"So sorry. Guess I better go get a wheelchair cause you know they're not gonna let you walk out of here." Sam said smiling, he started to make his way towards the door when a nurse walked in pushing the wheelchair. �"Alright Mrs. Winchester. Time to go home." She said with a big smile one her face. Her and Dean helped me into the chair while Sam and Cas gathered all the belongings. They wheeled me out to the Impala, I ran my hand over the sleek metal body. �"I've missed you beautiful." I said as I climbed into the front seat. I heard the boys chuckle as they climbed in as well.   
"We'll have your car fixed like new in no time and you'll be driving again in a few months." Dean said as he backed out if the spot. �"I don't wanna drive for awhile. Besides I don't know how strong my leg is gonna be when I get this stupid cast off." I said staring out the front window. �"You'll be fine. You're strong enough to make a full recovery." Sam said ruffling my hair. I smacked his hand and smoothed my hair out. I watched the scenery go by as Dean drove down the road towards home, I could feel the anxiety in my chest rise and fall with each car that passed by. Dean noticed my stiffness and relaxation out of the corner of his eye, he grabbed my hand and gave it a small squeeze. �"You're fine." He whispered for only us to hear, I smiled at him and squeezed his hand. I knew he was right but I couldn't shake the feeling I got every time a car passed us or was stopped across from us. I practically held most of my breath till we pulled up outside the bunker. �"I've got her crutches and cane." Sam said as he got out of the Impala.   
Dean turned towards me and grabbed my hand.  
"I know it's gonna be rough for you walking around on crutches and a cane, but, I want you to know that I'm gonna help you whether you want me to or not. I know you don't wanna drive for awhile and that's fine, I'm still going to fix your car up since I know how much you love that thing. I just want you to know that I'm here for you babe, we all are so don't be stubborn and not ask for help. It doesn't make you vulnerable to ask for help when you need it." I kissed his cheek and opened my door.  
"I know D, now come help me out of the car." He laughed as he climbed out of the car and walked around, he held his hand out to me which I took. He gently helped me out and handed me my crutches. Dean kissed me and stuck each one under my arm.  
"Ass." I muttered as he pulled away, he smiled.  
"Yeah, yeah. Lets get you inside."  
I spent everyday hobbling around the bunker switching between crutches and cane depending on my mood and how sore my arms and leg were from carrying my weight. It felt like the days dragged on as I did the same things over and over, read the same books day after day. Found new ways to scratch my leg under my cast, even though I'm not suppose to. I asked for help every time I tried to make dinner, I'd drop something, spill something, couldn't carry anything from sink to stove or from a cupboard to the counter. Dean or Sam was always watching me waiting for me to give up and ask for help. I could see them watching me from the doorway watching me get frustrated as I was nearly helpless. It took me weeks to finally get a system down for my daily activities. I eventually asked for help when needed, when I was healed enough to get the cast off things slowly started to get back to normal. Dean fixed my car and made it look like new, Sam helped me cook dinner every night, and Cas, well, Cas made sure I was healing properly and getting enough rest. My boys had me covered when I needed them and I couldn't ask for a better family


End file.
